Finally Together
by Misha87
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are facing new feelings towards each other... but they face problems and trancy is one of them. femciel/Sebastian funny with lots of fluff .3


" **KUROSHITSUJI"**

 **Hey guys its Misha here.. I wrote it four years ago too. Hope it is your liking. Un-beta-ed XD**

She is the daughter of Phantomhive family. She is thirteen years old and had made a contract with a demon named Sebastian. Her name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive. After her parent's murder, she is living alone in her mansion with a demon and three idiots known as Bard, Merin and fini to take the revenge for her parent's murder.

Everything was normal as usual. Ciel was awakened by Sebastian in the morning with Earl grey tea and her breakfast with scones. Then she was dressed by Sebastian. And started working. Sebastian told her about her schedule for today. Today she had a meeting with Lord Lister for some business purposes and then had a ball to attend.

After attending the meeting, she was tired but didn't say anything about it. Of course, she wouldn't, her butler could make fun of her. She was in her study when Sebastian knocked "It's time for you to get ready My Lady".

Ciel said "Ok I am coming. But tell me why I am attending this ball again?" Sebastian sighed "Because it's important My Lady. You need to make more contacts with people".

"You already know I don't like balls and all the attention and not to forget Viscount Druitt. That pervert. I still don't know how he manages to come wherever I am". Ciel was embarrassed after saying this. She didn't forget the last time he hit on her.

After hearing her young mistress Sebastian was smirking. He led her to her bedroom and got her outfit for the ball. "So, I have to wear THIS?" Ciel said in a horror way. "Yes. Young mistress". Sebastian replied plainly as if it was a matter of fact. Sebastian knew that Ciel hate corset and all the fluffiness in her dresses. Sebastian undid her ponytails and neck ribbon and started to undress her.

Ciel was now very uncomfortable with Sebastian changing her dresses. She felt embarrassed and started to have some feelings unknown to her. She stopped Sebastian when he was about to unbutton her dress. Sebastian raised his eyebrow at that. "I-I can do it myself. Sebastian out of the room right now". Ciel said a little embarrassed. Sebastian was surprised at that. "Are you sure My Lady?" "Of course I am. Who do you think you are talking to? Now go I will call you if I need something". Sebastian put his hand on his chest "Yes, My Lady". And he left the room.

After Sebastian left the room. Ciel had to wear her dress on her own. She never had done it before. But now she had to. She will try her best. She had seen Sebastian done it countless times. After taking a full hour, Ciel let Sebastian in. Ciel was looking so adorable and cute in her outfit. She was 'just' perfect. But there was something missing. Sebastian retied the ribbon on her neck and gave her blue Phantomhive ring. Now she was exactly perfect.

"Well then let's go, My Lady" said Sebastian and opened the door. Ciel nodded in response and get out of the room. Somehow, she started to feel different around Sebastian. When he was near her she felt shy and nervous. This had never happened before. Ciel was so much lost in her thoughts when Sebastian suddenly called her.

"Huh"? Was only Ciel's response. "My lady the carriage is waiting please sit. We are getting late" said Sebastian. Ciel didn't say anything and sat on carriage. Their time in carriage was quiet. Usually Ciel asked Sebastian so many questions or complain about something. But today she was overly quiet.

"My Lady?" said Sebastian. But Ciel was lost in her thoughts about Sebastian, that she didn't hear him calling her. Sebastian again called "My Lady. Are you quite alright?" and put his hand on her hand to pull her out of her thoughts. When Ciel felt another hand on her's she was surprised and was about to jump "Huh….? Yeah I am fine". She replied and immediately gets her hand back from Sebastian's hand. She felt embarrassed about it.

Finally, they arrived at the ball. Sebastian led Ciel in the ball from carriage. When Ciel entered the ball room, everyone was stunned by Ciel's beauty. One by one many offers came to Ciel for a dance. But she gently refused to do so. Everyone was so eager to see who would be the lucky man to dance with such beauty. It was one of the reasons why Ciel didn't like the balls. Everyone always stared at her with their filthy eyes. That's when Sebastian bent down and purpose for the dance. Ciel lifted her eyebrow at that "Sebastian you know I can't dance" said Ciel. "Just follow my lead My Lady. It will be easy. Allow me to dance with you" said Sebastian. "Fine" replied Ciel.

When Sebastian and Ciel were dancing everyone was just looking at them. They were looking very beautiful with each other. And an extraordinary couple. And of course, being the perfect butler, Sebastian was handling Ciel very well. When the dance ended Viscount Druitt came in front of Ciel and started chanting his fantasies about a beautiful robin. Then a man came and said, "I wonder what you saw in this man that you accepted to be his partner than any one in here". "Excuse me. What is your point?" said Ciel and lifting her eyebrow. "I am sorry My Lady I didn't mean to be rude. I am just a little jealous from this fellow here. My name is Lord Linford. It's an honor to meet you" said the man. "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive" said Ciel. "Of course, I know who you are My Lady. Everyone here knows you and talk about your beauty. You are a rare diamond My Lady" said the lord. "Thank you, Lord Linford. If you, please excuse me now". Ciel was getting irritated by the Lord's flattery. She wanted to go somewhere alone and have a little peace of mind. But it looked like the luck was against her. "Please My Lady. Have a drink with me just once. I won't take your much time" Said the lord. Ciel just wanted to get it over with so she accepted "Ok".

Lord Linford led the way and got Ciel a drink. They were just walking and walking. But Lord Linford was very talkative. Ciel was hearing only needed words. It was quite annoying listening to this man. She was bored to death. Where the hell was Sebastian? Leaving her alone like this….. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard the sound "click". She turned around to see it was the sound of door getting locked by Lord Linford. When did they enter in a room? The room was decorated with flowers and candles. And Ciel wasn't getting a good feeling about it. "What is the meaning of this Lord Linford?" ordered Ciel. "O My Dear Lady you are so beautiful, but you won't ever let anyone get near you. That's so unfair don't you think..? But tonight, will be different. I will have you all to myself" said the Lord. "And what makes you think that I will oblige to any….!" Ciel wasn't able to complete her sentence. Her eyes got widened when she realized that she had been tricked. She started feeling dizzy. What the hell is happening? Sebastian…! Ciel was thinking to herself. Everything was spinning…. "In your vine My dear Ciel. You should be more careful" said the Lord. 'Damn it' and with that Ciel lost consciousness and fell on bed.

On the other hand, Sebastian was thinking where could possibly his young mistress had gone. She should know that it's dangerous to Rome alone with some stranger. Sebastian saw that she was with Lord Linford. And personally, he didn't like the man very much. He was getting a bad feeling about it. He searched every room in that mansion with his lightning speed.

….

Lord Linford was feeling very happy. He could finally have Ciel all to himself and there was no one who can interfere. He sat on bed beside Ciel and took her hat off. He then undid her neck ribbon. He touched Ciel's body and kissed her neck. He was getting so turned on by thinking how much he can touch her and everywhere. He was about to kiss Ciel on her lips when the door of their room opened suddenly.

..…..

Sebastian was searching for Ciel very worriedly and desperately. He had a bad feeling for some reason. When he entered the last room's door he encountered Ciel lying on bed and the Lord was about to kiss her. He immediately kicked the Lord from the bed. He was very upset. He wanted to kill that man. But when he saw Ciel unconscious he immediately lifted her in his arms and left the room leaving the Lord stunned by what just happened.

Sebastian flew through every house and less than two minutes they reached the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian took Ciel to her bedroom and laid her on her bed. He immediately prepared a medicine for Ciel to wake up. He put the medicine in a plate and took it close to Ciel's nose, so she can breathe in it. After a few moments Ciel slowly opened her eyes.

She was feeling dizzy. When she remembered what was going to happen to her she suddenly tried to sit up and collapsed in Sebastian's arms. "Be careful My Lady the drug effect is not yet completely off". "Se-Sebastian I'm scared. That Lord was trying to…!" said Ciel and tears started to roll down on her cheeks. "Hush.. My Lady I am here. Yu don't have to worry. I will protect you at all costs and shall be with you until the end". And with that Sebastian hugged Ciel tightly. Ciel felt warmth in Sebastian's arms. She knew now what she was feeling. She knew that Sebastian was a demon. But she loved him. She actually fell in love with a demon, who will eat her soul after she took her revenge. These thoughts made Ciel cry more. Sebastian was wondering what had happened to his young Lady. She doesn't cry this easily. Maybe it was because of the drug… Sebastian came out of his thoughts when Ciel looked at him. Her eyes were shining with tears and the contract seal looked so beautiful. A mark that says that Ciel was his. But in Ciel's eyes were so much pain. And Sebastian didn't like it a bit.

He wanted to remove that pain. He also didn't know whatever came over him, but he kissed Ciel on her lips. Ciel eyes widened in surprise. She was so shocked. But she didn't pull away. Sebastian also liked the warmth and the touch of Ciel's soft skin. He wanted more. He licked Ciel bottom lip asking for entrance and Ciel granted him permission by opening her mouth. Sebastian put his tongue in Ciel's mouth and kissed passionately. Ciel's mouth was so sweet, so unique. Sebastian loved it. He was actually expecting Ciel to slap him and order him to leave the room. But in reality, she didn't resist Sebastian. In fact, Sebastian can see the lust in her eyes. Ciel deepened the kiss by putting her hand on Sebastian's neck. She really liked this feeling. She didn't know why Sebastian was doing this. But she liked it. More like she loved it. She loved Sebastian and even wants him more than her revenge. That was an absurd thought. Sebastian can never return her feelings. After all he is doing all this because he is one hell of a butler. And demon butler to be precise. Who wants her soul. Ciel wasn't able to secure this bundle of emotions. Thoughts were coming so quickly, and she didn't know what to do.

Ciel moaned in their kiss. The touch of Sebastian's lips was so soft. She liked it. She opened her eyes slowly. But they kept closing on their own. She was very tired. The last thing she saw was the caring expression on Sebastian's face. Her vision started to blur and then she lost consciousness. When her body went limp, Sebastian held her from her waist and broke the kiss. Ciel looked so beautiful in Sebastian's arms. The moon light was shining from the mansion's window to Ciel's face. She was looking like an angel. Her lips shiny and swollen from the kiss. That time Sebastian realized something. He loved Ciel. Ciel is the only one he ever thinks about. He was a fool for not realizing it soon. Sebastian smiled; yes he smiled not smirked and covered Ciel with blankets. He then left the room "Good night my dear Ciel".

…

The next morning Ciel was awaken by Sebastian "Good morning my lady, it's time for you to wake up". Sebastian undid the curtains. The bright light came through the window and Ciel covered her face with blankets. Sebastian smiled at the act. Her young Lady can be so cute and adorable at times. "Come My Lady I know you are tired from yesterday. But today you have a busy schedule". Sebastian said by pulling the blankets. Ciel's face was flushed after thinking about the kiss. She was looking everywhere but in Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian of course noticed and smirked at that.

Sebastian served tea and her breakfast. After she was finished. He brought her outfit for today and told her the schedule. "Should I leave My Lady or do you want some assistance?" Sebastian questioned. Ciel blushed and said "Leave". Sebastian smirked "Yes, My Lady" and left the room.

Ciel put on her outfit and left the room. She made her way to the study. She felt so tired today. And she felt a little pain in her back bone too. But she ignored it and started working. After having dance, German and sword fight classes she was dead tired. But there still had company paperwork to be done. She was doing her paper work when she felt that the pain in her back bone was increasing immensely. It was too much and she can't bear it. She immediately called Sebastian through their contract. Sebastian was there in a second. But when he saw Ciel sitting on her chair. He sighed "My Lady I thought it was an emergency. You shouldn't call me by contract for…!" He didn't complete his sentence when he saw Ciel pained expression. He immediately went near her and said "Whatever is the matter My Lady? Are you alright?". "Se-Sebastian my back bone is.. Hurting… too much" Ciel forcefully completed her sentence with clutched teeth. Tears were gathering in her eyes. The pain was too much for her. Sebastian got worried too. He lifted Ciel in his arms and took her to her bedroom. He laid her down on bed and started undoing her buttons.

Ciel blushed when she saw what Sebastian was doing. She stopped his hand "W-What the hell are you doing?" said Ciel embarrassed. "My Lady I need to see for myself if my guess is right" said Sebastian. "What guess?" Questioned Ciel. Then Sebastian told her about the cycle of periods and every detail about it. Ciel was now speechless. She wanted to hide in a hole. She was so much embarrassed and nervous too.

Sebastian saw every expression on Ciel's face. "My Lady if you would please go to the bathroom I will tell you everything about how to handle such situations. And no need to be embarrassed, every girl faces this in her certain age. Its just a part of every girl's life." Sebastian said lessening Ciel's hesitation. Ciel did as he told her but her back bone was still hurting. "Does every girl back hurt this bad?" Ciel questioned. "Well no, My Lady it seems you are pretty weak that's why your back bone is hurting, and you are facing such problems. You need to rest My Lady. I will cancel all your meetings and work for today and get some hot milk with some honey." Ciel nodded and Sebastian left the room. Ciel was feeling so bad. She can feel the wetness and the stickiness aaarrrggg… . She wondered if lizzy had faced this or not. Then the door of her room knocked. "Come in Sebastian" she said and Sebastian came in with some hot milk. She drank the milk. She was incredibly tired and wanted to sleep but the pain wasn't letting her. She was feeling angry too. Sebastian somehow knew what she was feeling and said "I will get some pain killers tomorrow My Lady. It will help ease the pain". "Yeah, I would really like that" replied Ciel. This was first time that she was looking forward to taking medicine. That week heaven's knows how she spent.

After that everything became normal except one thing. Now she has more feelings for Sebastian. She had become a little more kind too. She became over sensitive and was able to feel little things, she didn't pay attention to before. She sometimes feels herself smiling looking at Sebastian from her study's window. Everything was new to her. It's like she was born again. She felt alive again. She was happy. But that happiness didn't last for long. That day black clouds covered the sky and a storm came. Ciel's life was going to change and take a new turn…!

…..

The next day Ciel was awaken by Sebastian as usual, had tea, breakfast and her schedule announced for today. After taking her lessons Ciel was doing her paperwork in her study when the door of her study knocked "Come in" said Ciel. Sebastian came in. "What is it Sebastian" required Ciel. "My Lady you have received an invitation from Trancy for a dinner tonight" said Sebastian. "Hmm Trancy huh. They are new in business, but they are progressing rather quickly. I also have heard a thing or two about them. I think I should meet them. Sebastian inform them that I have accepted their invitation and make arrangements for departure" ordered Ciel. "Of course My Lady. As you wish" Sebastian bowed and left the room. Ciel then started doing her paperwork. She was doing her paper work when she heard a loud explosion. She sighed. Probably it was bard, trying to cook something in kitchen with weapons like flame thrower. After that explosion that afternoon went quite well.

And so the evening came and Sebastian knocked "My Lady its time. Have you finished your paperwork?" asked Sebastian. "Yes, mostly" answered Ciel. Then Sebastian led the way to Ciel's bedroom and brings out the outfit. Ciel was stunned to saw the outfit. It was a blue dress with all the fluffiness and cuteness. "You are kidding right? You are not bloody serious. I am not going to wear it Sebastian" said Ciel irritated. Sebastian lifted his eyebrow that says 'Language' and Ciel understood that very well. "Fine" said Ciel and snatched the dress from Sebastian's hands and made her way to bathroom to change.

When she was done she was looking extraordinary beautiful. Sebastian can't take his eyes off from her. He led Ciel to the carriage and started their journey to the Trancy manor. In the whole time Sebastian was looking at Ciel and smirking while Ciel was busy blushing. When she reached the Trancy manor Ciel's face was scarlet red.

In the door a butler and a young boy was standing to welcome them. When the boy saw Ciel. He was wondering how can someone be this beautiful? He couldn't take his eyes off from Ciel. And Ciel felt really uncomfortable around the boy. His butler started with the bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you My Lady. Welcome to the Trancy manor. Thank you for accepting our invitation. My name is Claude Faustus, head butler of Trancy manor and he is 'Alois Trancy' the head of Trancy manor". Claude introduced himself and Alois. Ciel nodded in response and said "Earl Ciel Phantomhive and he is My butler Sebastian Michaelis". Ciel also introduced herself in a formal way. "Please, come in" said Claude and lead everyone in the Trancy manor.

They sat in the main hall and talked. While Ciel was feeling very uncomfortable during the whole time because she was being stared at by Alois. And Sebastian noticed it too. After a while Claude announced, "The dinner is served your Highness" Claude bowed and said. "Very well, My Lady please give me the honor" requested Alois and bring out his hand for Ciel to take. Ciel was very uncomfortable but didn't want Alois to saw that so she gave him her hand. Alois smiled and kissed on the back of her hand. Ciel felt disgusted. She just wanted to get it over with quickly.

Then they had dinner and every type of meal was present before them. The food was good but not as delicious as Sebastian's. After having dinner Alois requested Ciel to take a walk with him alone. And Ciel accepted awkwardly. But Sebastian felt something was wrong in this mansion and he wasn't going to trust Alois too. "My Lady let me go with you" Sebastian interrupted. Ciel raised an eyebrow and smirked 'Is Sebastian getting jealous' Ciel thought to herself. She wanted to play with Sebastian a little. So she said "It's ok Sebastian you don't have to come. I am fine by myself" and she went with Alois.

Alois lead her to the garden. Now she was feeling more uncomfortable around Alois. Alois was getting very close to Ciel and flattering her more than needed. Alois then suddenly gripped Ciel's wrist and pushed her around the wall. Ciel was so surprised. "What the Hell are you doing Trancy?" yelled Ciel. "Come on My dear Ciel you knew I wanted this that's why you didn't let your butler came along right… Now don't be shy. I will be gentle my beautiful butterfly" replied Alois in a lusty way. Alois bent down for the kiss but Ciel pushed him backwards with all her force. "Don't you dare touch me you freak" Ciel yelled. And from all this noise and ruckus Sebastian and Claude came in the garden too. "Sebastian we are going" said Ciel in pure anger. "But My Lady…" Sebastian tried to be reasonable. "Now, Sebastian that's an order" yelled Ciel and walked away. Sebastian bowed and put his left hand on his chest "Yes, My Lady" and they left after Sebastian stared at Claude and Alois.

Their ride to Phantomhive mansion was quiet. And Sebastian knew well that it was not right time to talk. So, he waited for Ciel to talk. They reached the manor in a short while. After getting into her room Ciel changed her clothes and wore the night gown. "Sebastian, you wanted to talk about something?" Ciel questioned. Sebastian lifted his eyebrow "Might I ask what are you talking about My Lady. I never said anything like that". Sebastian replied testing Ciel's patience. "Fine, go away then. If you won't tell me I will find out on my own. I have a bad feeling about Trancy". Ciel said frustrated. "He is a demon" said Sebastian suddenly. "What?" Ciel questioned. "That Trancy boy's Butler Claude Faustus is a demon and Alois Trancy is the one he had made a contract with. He is a spider demon. Truth be told I hate him" came the detailed answer from Sebastian. Ciel couldn't believe him. But she knew Sebastian never lied to her. But to think there are other demons besides Sebastian. "Is he powerful than you? Ciel questioned. "Well yes, if I have to say he at least looks powerful enough. But to be precise he cannot compete with me. As you know my Lady I am crow demon. I will kill that spider happily if you order me to" said Sebastian. Ciel sighed "Its fine, there is no need for that right now. You are dismissed. I am rather tired and need a good sleep". "Of course My Lady. Sleep well". Sebastian then took the candelabrum and left Ciel's room. Ciel then made her way to the bedroom and fell asleep.

On the other hand Alois was getting crazy over Ciel "Claude I want her and I want her right now. But … she will pay for what she had done. She rejected me? Alois Trancy? You know what Claude I have an idea. You will do as I say won't you Claude?" Alois said in a sing sang voice "Yes, Your Highness" Claude bowed.

The next morning was normal in Phantomhive manor. Ciel had taken her classes and she tiredly went to her study to do some paperwork. She sighed when she saw the huge bundle of papers and sat down on chair and started doing her work.

After spending two hours on paperwork she looked at the clock it was 12:00 pm. Time for her snack. She always gets excited about her snack. Sebastian always made the best snacks and Ciel loved them not that she will ever tell that to her butler. She knew she had sweet tooth. She was lost in her thoughts when suddenly a hand came from the back of her chair and pressed on her mouth. She tried to struggle but to no avail. And before she could call Sebastian through their contract, something hit her on the back of her neck and she was unconscious.

Sebastian was preparing chocolate cake for Ciel's snack. He was almost done. He knew Ciel always look forward to his cooking, especially sweets. Sebastian smiled thinking about Ciel and made her way to Ciel's study. He knocked on the door. But no reply came. He knocked again "Its Sebastian My Lady". But no reply again. Sebastian then opened the door and was surprised to see the room's condition. The company's papers were scattered everywhere and Ciel was nowhere to be found. He immediately knew Ciel was kidnapped. Again. But to think Sebastian didn't felt anything. Not even a little noise of some sort.

Who could be that perfect? Sebastian eyes suddenly grew bigger. He should have known. He felt pure anger in his guts. He immediately jumped out from the window and made his way to the Trancy manor. 'If anything, happen to Ciel you are soo dead spider' Sebastian thought to himself.

Ciel woke up in the large room. She immediately tried to sit up, but her hands were tied so it was pretty difficult. "So you are finally awake Ciel dear. You really made me wait" Alois said sitting on the same bed as Ciel.

"So you are the one this time. What do you want Trancy?" Ciel said straight forwardly. "What I want is 'you' Ciel dear" replied Alois. "Excuse me?". "You heard right my dear Ciel. I want you and only you". "Huh, well I am really sorry to say that Trancy but you cannot have me. 'Sebastian come' ordered Ciel and waited. But nothing happened. This was strange. Sebastian never was late. "Surprised Ciel dear? I knew from Claude that you also had a demon. So Claude put a seal on you. So you can't summon your butler Ciel. You only have me". Alois said in an excited voice. Ciel can't believe it. How can this be possible? She tried again to call Sebastian but nothing happened. Now she was really, REALLY worried. Alois came closer to Ciel slowly. Ciel tried to back away but Alois caught Ciel and came closer for the kiss.

Alois kissed Ciel on the lips and Ciel wasn't able to do anything. 'Sebastian where are you? Please come quickly' Ciel tried again but failed. Ciel bit on Alois lips. Alois gasped and backed away quickly. His bottom lip was bleeding. Seeing that Ciel smirked. "So I guess you need some punishment. Claude come" ordered Alois. Claude came into room. "Do it Claude…. But outside in the garden where she rejected me". "Yes, your highness" came the reply. Claude bent down and took Ciel in his arms. "Where the blazing hell are you taking me?" Ciel ordered and struggled to get free. "Calm down Ciel. You will see for yourself in a second" Alois smirked.

Claude took Ciel in the garden and untied her hands. Ciel immediately tried to run away but Claude caught her. He then untied her neck ribbon. "W-What are you doing? Stop it right now" Ciel struggled but it was nothing against a demon. Claude then bit on Ciel's neck hard and sunk his teeth inside. Ciel gritted her teeth. 'it hurts' Ciel thought to herself 'and very much at that'. She closed her eyes tightly. The pain was overbearing. But she wasn't able to do anything. Claude eyes turned bright red and he started sucking blood from Ciel's neck. After a while Ciel was feeling very weak. She thought it might be the end of her life. She just wanted to tell Sebastian how she felt about him. She wanted to tell him she loved him…..!

Sebastian arrived in Trancy manor and was thinking why Ciel hasn't summoned him. Then his eyes fell on Ciel. She seems to be in so much pain and looked very weak. Claude's teeth were sunk inside her neck. Sebastian felt his eyes flash with anger. He moved with the speed of lightning and made a hole in Claude's chest with his hand. He felt pure anger for Claude. How dare this lowly demon to lay his hands on HIS Ciel. Claude was so lost in tasting Ciel's precious and unique blood that he didn't even saw Sebastian coming. He suddenly felt incredible pain in his chest and fell on floor releasing Ciel from his grip.

When Ciel was released from Claude's grip she was too weak to stand and fell forward but Sebastian immediately caught her before she hit the ground. He took her in his arms and left the Trancy mansion leaving Alois crying over Claude's dead body.

By Sebastian inhuman speed they reached the Phantomhive mansion in few minutes. Sebastian lay down Ciel on her large bedroom. Ciel's eyes were half close. She was breathing heavily. There was painful expression on Ciel's face. "S-Se-as-tian…..neck…. b-burns". Ciel gathered her remaining strength and made few words for Sebastian to understand and do something. Sebastian nodded understanding and carefully lifted Ciel neck aside to inspect the bite. He narrowed his eyes and looked worried. "Please bear it a little more Ciel. It will hurt but it is the only possible way for getting out the venom that spider inserted in you". After declaring his attentions Sebastian also sank his teeth in Ciel's neck where Claude had a few minutes before. Ciel eyes widened and she cried out in pain. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Sebastian sucked Ciel's blood and his brown eyes started shining ruby red. He sucked the venom that Claude had put in Ciel. He then carefully licked the bitten mark on Ciel's neck. And it healed immediately. Sebastian looked at Ciel's eyes in complete worry. She hazily saw the worried expression on his face and knew it was very, very rare. Infect it was the first time she had seen it. She wanted to tell Sebastian that everything was okay. But she felt so tired and so weak. She couldn't form the words from her lips. Her eyes were heavy and were closing against her will. Her breathing slow and long. She fell unconscious in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian carefully laid her on bed and covered her with blankets. He knew she was weak from the blood loss. So, he let her rest that afternoon, evening and night too. But he was worried too because she hadn't regained her consciousness yet. Her face looked pale then usual too. To make things perfect he warned the other servants to not to make any other noise otherwise he will see to their death personally.

The next morning Sebastian undid the curtains and let the bright light fill the room. "Good morning My Lady. It's a good day today. How are you feeling?" said Sebastian. Ciel brought her hands to cover her eyes from the bright light. Then she slowly sits up and said "Hmm Good". He gave her tea and breakfast. When she was done she stood up from her bed but immediately she started feeling dizzy and fainted. Sebastian immediately caught her "Are you alight My Lady?" he asked very concerned. "hmmn…Yes, I am fine. Just feeling a little dizzy that's all. Don't worry Sebastian." He then took her in his arms and laid her down on her bed. She blushed looking away. "Please My Lady I suggest you rest for today as well. And I humbly apologize. I have failed as a Phantomhive butler". He bent down ashamed. He was really blaming himself for her condition. If he was a bit more careful this wouldn't have happened. Ciel saw the guilty expression in his face and said "Its ok Sebastian. You were the one who saved me. Who knew if you weren't there at that time I would have been dead".

After two days Ciel was fully recovered and wanted to tell Sebastian about her feelings. She didn't care that Sebastian was a demon and would eventually eat her soul. She loved him and that's that. And she thought It was a good way to die by the hands of your love. She called him that night in her bedroom. The door knocked "Come in Sebastian" and came the demon. "Anything you need My Lady?" asked Sebastian. Ciel has recently felt a little change in Sebastian's nature. He was more caring than before and there was something in his eyes that she couldn't pin point. "No, I don't need anything. I wanted to tell you something Sebastian". "Yes..?" he questioned. He somehow knew what she was going to say. And he really wanted to hear it from her lips. "umm Sebastian… I-I.. feel happy when I am with you. I feel very secured. I feel… loved" she blushed brightly and was looking at her lap. It was really really hard telling the truth. It was sooo embarrassing that she wanted to hide in a hole. And the nervousness was making her clutch her night gown tightly. "I-" she inhaled deeply. "I-". Damn it. She gritted her teeth. It was so much difficult than she had hoped. She was looking everywhere but in Sebastian's eyes. And Sebastian found this all act very cute actually. He knew she was struggling with words. He smiled warmly, took forward a step and hugged her tightly. "I know. Same here 'Ciel'". She gasped at the contact and her eyes widened in surprise. She felt very happy. After soo long she smiled. A true and warm smile and hugged back.

Sebastian didn't knew what came over him but he said in her ear seductively "My Lady may I kiss you?". After hearing the words and his breath on her ear she was more embarrassed. She looked other way and replied "Its 'Ciel' not My Lady Sebastian". Sebastian smiled warmly and came forward. Ciel took a step backward on instinct and in nervousness. He took a step forward and she took a step backward again and fell on bed. Sebastian smirked. He bent down on bed and above Ciel. He was few inches away from her face. Her heart was beating very fast. She was blushing ear to ear. "Well, Ciel you didn't answer. May I kiss you?" he asked again.

"Y-You don't have to ask s-such things" she statured. Which of course Sebastian found very cute. This was so much embarrassing. Her heart was beating madly. She was sure Sebastian could hear it. After seeing Ciel's condition Sebastian chuckled and closed the distance between them. He kissed her on her lips. Her lips were so soft and warm and he loved the feeling he was getting from this touch. He licked her bottom lip and she gasped at the sensation. Sebastian found the opportunity and pushed his tongue in Ciel's mouth. Which after a moment she accepted. By time Sebastian was completely covering Ciel. His hands in each side of her face intervened with her hands. And pushing her deeply into bed.

After a while he broke the kiss remembering Ciel needed to breathe. She was panting hardly with flushed face. And Sebastian smirked. She was looking soo adorable. Her face was bright red, her breathing heavy, eyes half closed and the lust in them was just outstanding. "Its late Ciel you should sleep now. I will take my leave then" saying that he kissed her hand, took the candle holder and started leaving. "Wait" he stopped "Yes?"….. "S-Stay" Sebastian smiled and came back, set the candle holder on the night stand and sat on a chair. Then Ciel moved a bit on the bed and patted the place beside her telling him to move in with her. Sebastian raised an eyebrow "Are you sure?" he asked. "Its ok if you don't want to" telling that Ciel changed her side. Her back towards Sebastian. He felt the disappointment in her voice. He blew out the candle and took his tail coat, vest and shoes and laid beside her. He then gently pulled Ciel towards himself. Ciel gasped but immediately accepted the warmth. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Good night Ciel" said Sebastian stroking her hair lovingly. "Good night Sebastian".

Ciel woke up next morning feeling warm than usual. She opened her eyes and saw Sebastian face. Then she remembered everything that happened the yesterday night. She blushed thinking about it. "Good morning love. Why are you blushing? Or should I say what were you thinking?" Sebastian teased her a little. After hearing him Ciel blushed more and hid her face in Sebastian's neck. Sebastian chuckled, hugged her and kissed her head. "I love you Ciel". "I- I l-love you too Sebastian" she replied and blushed ear to ear. Sebastian found this act very cute as expected from him. He wondered how can someone be so extraordinary cute? "I will always protect you Ciel. You are my first and last love. We will live happily forever." "Really" questioned Ciel with innocence filled eyes. "Of course, you know I never lie" he smiled. Ciel smiled back and hugged him. "Yes, forever and happy".

" **THE END"**

 **Please review. ^.^**


End file.
